Girl In the Coffin
by Wretched Miss
Summary: Errm not too good at summaries but it's between Cybella and Phantasma... from the Ghoul School episode. Read and review and if your gonna flame at least have a valid point for it. Thank you all.
1. Getting Comfy

The Girl In The Coffin  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. A Grimwood girls story.

A/n:Hey loyal readers O'mine dup? Here's a small Grimwood girls story between Cybella and Phantasma. (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) R&R

Chapter 1

Cybella was sitting down in the basement of the school. She was feeling weaker then usual the sun was unbearably bright and it was a Saturday so no classes. She lay down in her coffin trying to drift back into her sleep. She played with her long purple hair wishing that it was Phanty stroking it and not herself.

"Oh give it up you old fool. She's straight and doesn't want you." She sighed. "Why couldn't I be straight? Why am I going to an all girl's school?" Just then she heard that familiar giggling that always made her smile. She wiped the deep frown off of her face and tried to look as if she was asleep.

"Hey Cybella what are you doing down here?"

'Damn! She didn't fall for it.'

"I don't feel very good Phanty. I'm really weak today." she said struggling to sit up. The phantom girl rushed to her side.

"Oh Bella." Only Phanty had ever been allowed to call the oldest girl at Grimwood that. "Don't try to get up for me I can come to you. Here just wait let me just return to my human form."  
Phanty had this weird ability to become almost human like at time. She was solid like a real person and not her usual phantom self which she and Cybella both preferred.  
"Thanks Phanty. How's everything up there I hope Mrs. Grimwood isn't upset about me being sick."

"No she's ok she sent me down here to keep an eye on you. Cybella." Her voice took a more serious tone that she hardly ever used. "When is the last time you had any blood? You only get like this when you've stopped drinking." her eyes took on that hurt kind of look. The phantom remembered the last time her best friend stopped drinking. She had gotten so weak she could hardly keep her eyes open for more then ten minutes. Her face was unusually pale...paler then her usual dead self. She looked like she was dying with no intention to return.

"A week or so week and a half maybe." the vampire said slowly trying to recall the last time she even went out after dark. "I know the last drink was on the full moon." 

"Cybella! Do you know how much trouble your in if you don't drink soon?! Do you have any blood with you? If not we'll have to get it from somewhere else because it's too light for you to go out." Her face was twisted into a face of both rage and hurt mixed with worry at the same time.Phantasma floated up the stairs to her room and dug out the bottle of blood she kept in her room.

'Oh great now she's upset and Phanty won't take this lightly.' Cybella thought. Soon Phantasma came back and said, "Here drink this Bella. No argument I don't wanna have to get Grimwood down here." Cybella drank the blood and was able to sit up. Phanty had a good amount by this time so after a few hours of rest and drink the vampire was almost back to her spooky self.

"Thank you Phanty." the girl looked into those clear blue eyes and smile so wide her fangs gleamed white.

"No problem Bella. I love you." she yawned.

"Come lay down Phanty this is a big coffin and I don't wanna fall asleep alone tonight. I love you too." The phantom moved into the coffin next to the violet haired girl and snuggled close to her. Cybella kissed her lips lightly oh so lightly and turned away.

"Don't turn form me. Cybella when I said I loved you I meant I wanna be with you forever." she turned her face and kissed Cybella again this time not letting her pull away. When their lips did part she looked into clear violet eyes that looked happier then Phanty had seen in a while. "Now how about we both get some sleep and we'll talk about all this later?"

"Mhm sounds good to me I'm still very tired." She snuggled up to Phanty and wrapped her arms around her. An hour later they heard Winnie howl for them.

"Cybella! Phantasma! Hey guys what are you..." she stopped when she seen the two lying in the coffin kissing softly not even noticing her presence. "Ok that's too personal for me I'm outta here!" she ran up the steps. Both girls snapped up and looked at each other thinking the same thing. 'There's no privacy. This could be a problem.'

"You should go before." But the door was slammed open by a very angry looking Mrs.Grimwood.

"Girls what is going on here?" she demanded looking at their position.

"Phanty was helping me get better I stopped drinking again. And she just laid down next to me to help me sleep." Cybella said in a firm voice.

"Well what's this kissing nonsense I hear? Girls I don't want to promote homosexuality in this finishing school. And I'm sure your fathers..."

"My father already knows I'm a lesbian." The purple haired girl snapped her eyes burning.

"And mine has already told me he doesn't care as long as I'm happy. Plus our fathers get a long just fine." The phantom stated. She took the taller girls hand and pulled her close. They both looked at Mrs. Grimwood with a look that told her they wee ready to fight this through.

"Girls look this is a serious matter. How long has this been going on? I need to know."

"I've liked Phanty here for as long as  
I've known her she's always been a good friend of mine here at Grimwood." She blushed but kept her voice and face strong. She was tired of hiding, and running away from her feelings.

"Cybella." She whispered in a breathy voice. "I've liked you for a long time too. I just never told you." She looked away as if embarrassed. 

"Don't look away from me baby. I should have told you sooner." She lifted her chin up with her finger. Mrs.Grimwood looked from one to the other and quirked her eyebrows at them.

"Girls are you really happy like this? I mean this life style you'll be living? You'll be made fun of taunted and discriminated against. Your ghouls and that right there is enough. Not that it's a bad thing but other humans won't take kindly to it. You both should know well enough about that by now. Cybella your seventeen you're young and your whole life is ahead of you don't b e so sure that this is love. You too Phantasma sixteen is still very young."

"Mrs.Grimwood, I appreciate your concern but I don't care what other think. Phanty here is not the first girl I've liked or had a relationship with. I've had very serious relationships with girls and two out of five were with human girls that didn't care. I almost turned one of them but I didn't. And my father met all of them and thought they were very nice and approved of them all." She stood her ground the doubt and fear no longer there.

Phanty took this time to look Cybella over. Her hair was a pale purple color and longer then she thought. It reached past her lower back up to here her jeans would come if she ever wore them. Lately she acquired a love for black pants. This did not surprise her she always loved black but while she was in her early teens had taken to wearing her dark dresses. She looked so good in those dresses. Her hair was so pale and it contrasted to the sharp black that made her seem much older then she really was. Her eyes were a dark purple color she'd never seen other eyes like it. Not even the Count his eyes were jet black everyone thought hers would be too.

"Right Phanty…Phanty… you in there?" she heard that soft sweet voice calling.

"Huh what do you say?"

"Oh Phantasma pay attention. Were calling a meeting with your fathers this weekend to sort all this mess out. Dinner is in half an hour get cleaned up…separately." She added quickly and walk out of the dungeon.

They both looked at each other saying how proud they were of each other. They kissed softly and chastely. Then Phanty went upstairs leaving Cybella alone to her thoughts.

A/N: Well hello lovers this was chapter one. If I choose to continue this mess it won't be very long. Five chapters or so but do R&R let me know I it's worth continuing. Oh small note for my other stories when this finally gets up I apologize for my lack of updating bad grades equal no ninernet so do be patient I'll be back soon.


	2. The Meeting Point

Meeting with Parents

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. Wish I didi but I don't.

A/N: Hey all depression, so I decided to let my readers have something to read. Sorry for spelling and grammer R&R.

Saturday night came quicker then either of the girls thought. Grimwood caught them on a Wensday evening and tried to keep them apart until then they were to sit sepretely at dinner, and in classes. If they wanted to hang out together they had to have somone else in the room to moniter them. Elsa had no problem with it and Tanis was young, not like they kissed in front of the child anyway. Winnie was Winnie.

"Babe?" the phantom girl was looking for her flavorite vampire. She wasn't in her coffin and it was kinda light for Cybella to be out. The sun didn't burn her skin as it did the Count's because her mother was half human, but she couldn't always handle it. So she looked to the dungon she was eaither in a trance or playing th organ.

"In here hun. Just playying some songs ont he organ after the meeting I wanna play them for Daddy."

"Yay, can I hear one?"

"Sure baby." she started to play a slow sad sounding love song. Soon she started to sing at her flourish at the end her voice rose to a ridicously high pitch. But it sounded wonderful Cybella always stayed on pitch but her notes soared to high high levels. The music faded.

"That was great! I can't belive I learned to play the organ from you! Could you teach me to sing a little? One day maybe?"

"Hahaha, of course love but look at the time it's already five Daddy and Mr. Green will be here soon. We should go get showered changed then figure out what to do. After all half hour showers for each of us. Then getting changed will take us 20 minutes then we'll meet Grimwood and await for our fathers. So let's try to get ready to get this torture over with." she took her girlfriends hand and walked to the stairs where they shared a small kiss before accending the stairs.

"Oh and remember Phanty were being serious tonight." the taller girls face showed this was important to her.

"Babe don't worry together we can do anything. I'm not gonna leave the meeting until I'm holding your hand." her eyes shown and her smile played on her lips as she leaned in and kissed the vampire with lust and love.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

...x...

"Girls!" Mrs. Grimwood yelled into the basement indicating that their father's have arrived.

"Cybella my little girl how are you?"

"Daddy hi! I'm fangtastic! All except for what Mrs.Grimwood is doing. How was your flight?"

"Wonderful now let's get this opver with so you can play your song for me. Right this way Frank."

"Oh please Count we all know this meeting is pointless. Let's just have a nice visit with our daughters. I approve of your daughter for mine, she's very sophisticated smart and a wise choice for Phanty."

"Ahh my good friend I feel the same towards your child, her laughter is enchanting Cybella needs to laugh more she's always been so serious." the two ghouls talked in the parlor for some time as Grimwood lectured the girls about the meeting of course they weren't listening as they held hands under the table. The three girls walked in Grimwood leading the way, the two younger girls walked in holding hands, as they approached their fathers they let go and Phanty phased into her phantom self again and giggled breifly.

"So gentlemen I'm sure you know the reasin for you being called here. Your daughters," she paused looking at the two girls sitting next to each other on the floor, "Were caught kissing oin the basement one afternoon." she paused and looked at them both.

"And? What was the point in telling us this? I already knew that my daughter was a lesbain." the Count's think accent came though in his impatience.

"Get to the point Grimwood we both already knew it and we have no problem with it. This is ridiculous if the girls are happy, doing well in school and keeping the PDA to a friendly level what the problem?!" Franks temper was rising and his raspy voice was getting high.

"Daddy Cybella and I are very happy together, if I can't be with her then I don't wanna be in Grimwood I love her."

"And I love her father, I only have one more year left and I could do it at a normal school it would be just the same." The Head master just looked form the two girls back to their fathers and then again at them. She sighed and gave up giving the two girls a warning that around Tanis and Winnie there was to be absolutly no PDA."

"Grimwood let the girls alone I don't want you hounding them I pay good moeny to send my little Cybella to this school. I'm warning you." his eye glew a dim red color and returned to their jet black color.

"That goes double for Phanty as well."

"Daddy I wanna play you my song now." she led them to the dungon to the orghan room where she started to play her sad song then as Phanty expected she started to sing her voice was amazing! It was so much higher then it was earlier and her flourish note was the highest any of them ever heard it was an amazing sound to hear her voice soar up as high as it could.

"Wonderful my darling. Just fangtastic." he came up to her and gave her a tight hug and whispered how pround he was of her.

"That was wonderful my dear." the phantom solidified and gave her a hug as he did to Phanty, both fathers got up to leave the sun would soon rise and they both had long journies back to their homes.

"Bye Daddy, bye Mr.Frank." she hugged both.

"Bye Dad goodbye Mr. Count." Phanty did the same. they clasped hands as they watched their fathers disappear into the night, they kissed each other goodnight and went to bed.

A/N: Ok ok all isn't this a nice long chapter for you? Let me know how it was R&R it;s the big purple review button do it...do it! Thank you loves ta ta.


	3. After My Picture Fades

Chapter 3

After My Picture Fades and Darkness Has Turned To Gray

A/N: Hey hey guys I know not many of you might read this but if you do please please please!! I implore you to review. Lemme know if I should continue the mess. R&R now onto the chapter.

"Wake up girls!" Mrs.Grimwood called. "Todays our annual vollyball match between Colonel Calloway's Military school!" she walked into the mummy room to find Tanis up and rewrapping her arm. "Tanis what happened?"

"I had a nightmare and I woke up and my arm was comming undone I think it got caught in my door." she titled her head down.

"Now now Tanis don't cry, here take this wrap to Cybella and she'll fix it. I have to try and wake Elsa and Winnie."

"Ok Mrs.Grimwood." she wiped her eyes and walked into the dungon. "Cybella? Are you awake? I need you to help me...if you could...or I could just leave?" she started to walk up the stairs when she heard the coffin open and the oldest girl streach out her arms.

"Whats wrong kid?"

"Mrs.Grimwood asked you to help me rewrap my wrappings. And to remind you to get up early for training because our big game is today, but I'll just get Phanty to do it sorry to bother you."

"Tanis honey come back here. Come on let me see. It won't be too hard to fix come on hun sit on my lap so I can get you arms. Why are you so scared of me?"

"Well your the oldest girl at Grimwood, and your the strongest and everything."

"Oh Tanis don't be frightenend I'll not harm you. If you ever need help just call me your a fangtastic kid your going to be a vonferful mummy in the future. Now your wrap is done let's wake the others so we can get ready for the game huh?"

"Ok Cybella." Tanis looked at the stairs to the dungon there were many stairs to prevent all light from disturbing Cybellas sleep.

"Here Tanis let me help you." she picked the small girl up knowing how hard it was to walk upstairs in newer wrap.

'By time the match starts she'll be as good as good.' she thought to herself as she put Tanis down then locked her door.

"Morning Phanty Elsa Winnie. How'd you sleep?"

"Who could sleep knowing it was Halloween today?" Winnie howled with excitement.

"Well I slept and had a fangtastic sleep. Well girls come on let's get breakfast so we can do a couple hours of training in for the match." she lead the way into the kitchen. She always took the leaders position mostly because she was the oldest. Ever since her mother died when she was eleven she'd been there. Her father couldn't keep his job as Count and watch her. She understood that. So she was sent here. Over the years she devoloped the leadership skills she already had, most of it was natural after all her father was the strongest vampire in the world. She met Phanty two years after she came. They became friends fast, then Elsa came, five years later Winnie howled in and then Tanis. The two younger ones got close fast Winnie being over protective of the mummy and Tanis being the rational one they made quite a team. Elsa mostly huhng around with the other reanimated corpses. Cybella sat at the table eating her breakfast as she started to daydream.

'I remember the first time we met each other.' she thought.

...x...

(Flashback)

"Now now Cybella your fourth year will be much easier we have a few more girls comming one I think you'll get along very nicely with. She's a vampire just like you only her father isn't Count Dracula. But he is a Count of some foregin land. Her name is Delilah. And we have a phantom comming Phantasma. A few other minor ghouls the normal half breeds and just common things. So go to your room and get ready for dinner." She walked back to her dorm she heard the door open and close downstairs.

"Hi. Is this the basement?" A beautiful pale girl walked into the room. I'm Delilah you must be Cybella right?"

"Yes it's fangtastic to meet you." she took the girls hand and kissed it lightly.

'She was my first.'

"Well uhmm Mrs.Grimwood told me I'd be sleeping down here with you if you didn't mind. And my coffin hasen't arrived and probably won't get here for a week mind if I bunk with you?"

"No problem. I mean if your ok with it?" she blushed.

"Your cute when you blush, you must have a great guy on your wing back home huh?" her fangs gleamed white entrancing Cybella.

"Oh no I'm a lesbian and single. And you?"

"Same my dear. I can't belive your single your so cute." she looked up and down Cybellas body her eyes looked hungry, but her fangs showed no signs of intention to feed, not like it would help to bite her anyways she was dead anyway.

"Well hun your are the most beautiful Vampire I've ever seen." her hair was long and jet black it reached her midback and her eyes were red, she was as tall as Cybella and just a skinny but Cybella was just a little bit more muscular.

"Hm my turn to blush now." they stepped towards each other slowly reaching out their hands. So hesitant and innocent they grasped each other. In each other's sweet embrace Cybella pulled her closer to her, leaning in ever so gently and slowly their lips made contact with the others. They pulled away slowly both grinning like fools. So a few more light kisses were shared on the last Cybella ran her tounge along Delilah's bottom lip asking entrence into her mouth. As it was granted they slowly tangled their tounges together not quickly just going at their own pace like dancing a dance only they knew. They explored each others mouth moaning into each other causing want and wetness to the both of them as the pulled apart. Weeks past and the girls only grew closer and closer, soon it had been two months and they shared a great secret, they were now an official couple. Cybella had told her father, Delilah sadly had no one to tell...true she had a father but like Cybella her mother died young and her father wasn't fond of children much less a daughter. Time passed and the girls grew into beautiful young women, but one day something terrible happened, Delilah's father remarried. It was a human woman so with a new mother around he took her out of school and put her to work at home. She wrote and called often but soon it became less and less. Then one day she came to see Cybella, for the last time. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her and purred in her ear, they talked and kissed all lovely dovey then she left she told her she'd be back but she recived a letter one day.

"My dearest love Cybella, please know I love you more then the blood I drink and the air I breath but my family is leaving the area. Were going back to my fathers country and I am being forced to be...married. My love please forgive me I couldn't help this for I never knew of the law, I'm the oldest of my fathers daughters and therefore I must marry to produce an heir,but my heart isn't in it. Please my love remember me. I'll be back one day after the marrige is annuled and we'll live the dreams we always talked about but until then my life I set you free. If you fall for someone else I'll understand but please always hold a little part of me in you, your in my heart always. Goodbye my sweet please try to hold on, don't hurt yourself Cybella I've seen the scars last time I saw you, don't your much too beautiful for that. I love you for always.

Love the girl who fell for you with one look and has given you her heart to keep. Delilah."

"You will always be in my heart." she whispered so silently through her tears. She reached in her coffin got her razor and she cut. She cut everything from her arms to legs stomach and chest. The last thing she cut was a heart, a heart bleeding. She drank more then needed causing almost drunk feelings for her, she took up cigarettes. That is until one day Phanty came down. That was the first time she really looked at Phanty. Her clear blue eyes smiling and laughing with the other girls. Cybella was sitting alone in the dark when Phanty floated up to her.

"May I sit here?" her voice was low and hushed she knew about Cybella. Knew about the love the cutting and everything else. She watched her from the ceiling at night always making sure she never over did it. She'd always liked Cybella since the first time they talked oh so long ago.

"If you wish Miss Phantasma." her voice was low and dull.

"Oh please Bella drop the title and call me Phanty." her took the girls hand.

"Your human? I thought you were...I mean...I've never seen you..."

"Hhahahahhahaha! Ohh hahah waahaha!" her crazy laughter made the vampire smile. "I have the ability to solidify my self at times, I never do it because I never needed to but I wanted to make sure you were alright, Cybella I know about the things you do to yourself and honey they're are not worth it."

"Phanty you..." the Phantom put a soft finger to her lips.

"Yes me I watched you, if you hate me now then fine but at least promise me you'll stop."

"Phanty I don't hate you...I'll stop..under one condition." she smiled lightly and brushed a piece of hair out of the other girls face.

'Her hair white with a blue streak..it's cute and so soft.'

"What the condition?" the phantom snapped the girl out of her day dream.

"You have to promise to help me and be my best friend."

"Deal." they shook and became one just like that.

(End flashback)

...x...

"Bella? Hey Cybella? BABY!" she heard a voice calling her.

"Huh what? Oh babe what's going on?"

I asked if you were ok you stopped eating and stared off into space. You ok babe?"

"Yea honey I'm fine." she took her hand and kissed her lightly so no one saw.

'I waited for you for a long time. But I can't wait anymore, but you still hold all of me.'

"Ok well eat up then we have some time left to work on our practice. Cool?"

"Yea sounds great let me just change my pants." she finished eating and changed out of her dress. "And silently I call to no one." she looked at her arms and legs and her chest. She ran her hands over the scars. "And to think I gave up the knife for love...I guess it's true you do, do crazy things, when your in love." she said to herself. She walked upstairs to Phanty and started practice.

A/N: Whew this was a chapter here! I put alot of personal experience into this chapter so I hope you like it. It's basically a chapter to tell how Cybella got ot be the way she is, find out what happeneds next if you R&R. Later my loves.


End file.
